swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Iridonia
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=231}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=125}} Home of the Zabrak, Iridonia is frequently among the first planets to be pulled into war. A Mid Rim world situated near important hyperspace lanes, Iridonia is one of the gateway planets that connects the Outer Rim to the Inner Rim. At the start of the Mandalorian Wars, Iridonia is one of the first planets to be invaded. It suffers heavy losses in the initial wave of attacks because the planet’s defenders fight aggressively and recklessly to repel the invaders. Though the Republic eventually liberates Iridonia and the planet subsequently joins the Republic’s war against the Mandalorians, many of the planet’s soldiers are recruited and indoctrinated by the Mandalorians, joining the enemy cause before the Republic can free their home world. Iridonia is the site of several battles throughout these dangerous years. The First Battle of Iridonia is a turning point in the Great Sith War. Jedi-led Republic forces rout the combined armies of the Krath and Sith, driving them back and gaining significant momentum. During the Jedi Civil War, the planet changes hands several times as the Sith and the Republic clash over the planet, which is used as a staging point for both militaries. The Zabrak suffer heavy losses during the Jedi Civil War, though they never stop fighting the Sith invaders. After the Jedi Civil War, Iridonia’s eight colonies become independent, but cooperative, worlds, because the central government on Iridonia cannot maintain control of the colonies when the home planet is occupied. Clone Wars Era Although it figured prominently in past wars, Iridonia plays only a small part in the Clone Wars. A loyal member of the Galactic Republic following the Mandalorian Wars, Iridonia as a whole maintains its place in the Senate throughout this turbulent period. Though Iridonia itself is not subject to Separatist invasion, a number of its colonies suffer insurrections and political upheavals inspired by the Confederacy. Several months after the start of the Clone Wars, one of the eight Iridonian colonies petitions to secede from the Galactic Republic and join the Confederacy. This starts what many Zabrak refer to as “The Great Debate,” which eventually ends with Iridonia’s continued support of the Galactic Republic. Legacy Era Given the planet’s history, it comes as something of a shock when Iridonia openly expresses support for the Galactic Empire and welcomes it as the new government. When Darth Krayt seizes power, Iridonia is among the first worlds to openly pledge its allegiance to the new Emperor. After suffering devastation at the hands of numerous galactic invaders and conquerors, the leaders of Iridonia decide to support the new regime rather than resist it, and as a result the Zabrak have been rewarded. Traditionally a species that produces many Force-sensitive beings, several Zabrak have been recruited into Darth Krayt’s new Sith and continue to serve him as overlords of entire planets and sectors. The planet Iridonia has contributed more apprentices to the new Sith Order than any other world, a fact that has prompted Darth Krayt to consider Iridonia one of the primary training places of his Sith Lords. Iridonia’s colonies are more reticent in their acceptance of Sith domination. Several of the colonies rebel against the new Empire, despite the wishes of the Iridonian government. Since the colonies are independent entities, the Iridonian Zabrak do little to stop them. Two Zabrak colonies are completely wiped from the face of the galaxy, with Pellaeon-class Star Destroyers using orbital bombardment to reduce the planets to rubble. After these two colonies are destroyed, the remaining five colonies surrender to Imperial forces. As punishment for their betrayal, the Sith Lord in charge of Iridonia and its colonies orders that the Feldrona colony be transformed into a prison planet. This colony is cordoned off and placed under tight Imperial control. The Empire now uses this Iridonian colony as a place where criminals are exiled to live under the rule of the Empire. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era